Dark Desires
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Sequel to Family. Everyone has desires, whether they are happy, sad, or selfish. But for Kid, it's just plain dark. A desire so strong, it became his obssesion. From betraying his own friends to loosing his own sanity for it. He never thought someone would have a more addictive and darker desire than him, till he met his brother.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_People would usually say I have the best life anyone could imagine, and I could never blame them. Being Lord Death's son. A great and talented meister with a great reputation. Friends that care about you, and a rich and loving father. _

_But why couldn't I be satisfied with all these things? _

_Sure, I have problem with all this asymmetric things going on, but I could always easily fix it._

_But why do I still want something? _

_I remember when my father use to tell me stories every night about his old adventures, before I was even born. One was about killing a powerful Kishin and one was about how he got banned from Peru. I would remember when my tiny little boy hands would clap in fascination. _

_But why did father stop?_

_I want to hear more stories from you father, because those stories are like tiny little puzzle pieces to finish the huge puzzle you are to me. _

_The puzzle that held all your lies and secrets. _

_So why did you stop telling me more stories, father? Is it because you don't trust me? Or, is it because you thought I was too old for it? _

_Why don't you trust me? _

_Please father I just need more pieces; I want to know more about you. So why won't you let me? _

_You hid it to so much that I think I've turned a bit crazy. Ever since I wanted to know more and more, I couldn't sleep. Every night I would only lay on my bed, stare at the ceiling and wonder what are you keeping from me. I even go behind your back now and start going through desperate measures. _

_I even killed someone to find out more. _

_I'm scared father; this curiosity-no obsession has taken over my life, so why can't you just tell me. I know you would just tell me to stop it with this whole none sense, but I can't. _

_This obsession of mine could be more dark and selfish than any Kishin you may have ever killed, but to me it was just so addictive and satisfying like drugs. I tried to stop but I can't; it's too pleasurable to let go._

_Why can't you just tell me?!..._

Kid dropped his pen in shock, and gave a sharp gasp, while reading the paper again. What was he doing? He rubbed his forehead to relax slightly, and closed his eyes to remember what was happening.

The paper in front of him, that was once clean and white, was slightly crumpled and heavily inked. As small and big letters covered that parchment, and long black lines that was slashed in it. The moon's light seeping through his window, shined over the paper, making the rough creases and folded lines seemed visible.

Kid's milky white fingers dug in the paper, making more creases appear, and crumpled the paper in his palm, pretending that he didn't read or write anything. The crumpled ball fell on his white and black tiled floor.

He grabbed a jacket laying down on his bed, and puts it on. The black sleeves were slightly long, and the hood seemed too big that it covered his face. But Kid didn't mind, it was just the way he wanted it to be.

The wooden chair slightly stumbled, as Kid stood up from it. He walked to the door in silence. He opened the door, and took one last look at his bedroom. He knew he had to clean it or it would seemed too suspicious.

He left, leaving a bedroom filled with thousands of crumpled written paper on it's floor.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater<p>

Author's note: Hey guys, here's a sequel for the story Family. Sorry for the long wait. This story is going to have just a few chapters. Anyway I'll try to update faster. Please comment, and tell me on what do I have to improve on. Also sorry if my writing style right now seemed kind of lazy; I was in a hurry. Thanks for reading :) /div


	2. A Crimson Message

In Death City when the sky was as dark as coal, only the smiling face of the moon could be seen up the sky. No one dared to go out of their homes during this time. The crime rates were too high; and the rate of the murders were even higher.

But one small black clad figure was brave enough with eyes like amber and hair like crow feathers. His black hood concealed his face only his black and white hair spilling out of his hood could be seen. On his milky pale hand was a small pouch that made sounds of metal bouncing as he tossed the pouch in the air and caught it again.

Kid tightened his grip on the pouch; the asymmetrical road (he was walking on) made his mind shake in anger. Piles of garbage were messily thrown everywhere. The street lamps were lined up in the wrong places. Kid bit his tongue from screaming and breaking down. Usually this much imperfections would be something he couldn't control his rage from, but he had got quite use to it now.

It wasn't his first time to be strolling and walking on this certain road; in fact, he had been here many times. He would remember those old distant memories, when he would only come once a month. But then soon those months turn to weeks, and those weeks turn to days.

Kid paused his footsteps, and stared at the familiar space between the two stone gray buildings. It was a very dark alleyway. Surprisingly it was the only place that barely had any trash. It looked very abandoned with no sound, light, or shadows. But Kid knew someone was in there.

He entered in that certain silent alleyway with guilt and regret flooding in him but something in him was stronger than that flood. His fingers wrapping the pouch got tighter as he went forward through the alleyway. The gray withering walls were growing narrower as he walked forward.

His breaths grew louder as he continued to walk. He was always claustrophobic, and the walls almost touching his shoulders made him shudder and breathless. His nails started to claw the leather of the pouch, almost ripping the fabric. His eyes started to wander around the place trying to find more space, more air, but all he saw was darkness. Nothing but a blank veil of darkness.

_'Stop being a coward.'_ He scolded himself. _'What would father-'_

Father. Kid took his eyes away from his surroundings and looked up the sky where the only light was. The smiling face of the moon made him slightly relax; any source of light right now was satisfying. It was just so dark.

He would remember when his father use to hold him tight at night, and whisper loving words of comfort in his ear every time he was afraid. At least that's what his father use to do. Now he was just very distant and quiet; too focus on his work rather than his own son.

_'But even if he is distant that doesn't mean you have to go behind his back and betray his trust.' _Kid told himself. _'But father never even gave me his trust.'_

_'Isn't that why you want to know the truth he's been hiding from you? Because he won't tell-'_ A voice in his head whispered.

Kid bit his tongue to concentrate on his task. He started to move again from his spot, and brought his eyes back on his surroundings. He continue to move ignoring his fears and lack of air. Struggling through the alley, he finally made it to the dead end where a figure sat.

"Peter." Kid said to the figure in a high serious voice.

The figure rose his face from his knees, to look at Kid with his beady black eyes. His long white hair almost glowing in the darkness with a face so calm and vicious. But even if his long thin face was calm, his body was shaking in fear. Peter's hands were even shaking around his long thin sword's handle like he was trying to defend himself.

"Go away." Peter said in a surprisingly calm voice unlike his state. He rose his head even more showing his long neck, where several scars and red lines could be seen. "I always knew you were trouble in the first place."

Kid sighed thinking _'not again'_. "This isn't about your brother, Mifune..."

"You don't deserve to say his name."

"Just because BlackStar killed him; that doesn't mean you can blame me."

Peter sighed and lowered his head. "Just go away or I'll..."

A glimpse of the long silver blade of Peter's sword shot in front of Kid's eye, but Kid didn't flinch or gasp. Instead Kid only sighed in irritation and tiredness, he was quite use to Peter's indecisive attitude. One night Peter would accept his payment and tell him the information, he needed , but in another night Kid needed to do some convincing because of Peter's grief over his brother.

_Clang!_

The sound of the smooth metal of the sword falling on the stone ground rang continuously in Kid's ear. Kid gasped in shock at the fallen sword on the ground. Peter had never let go of his sword ever. Kid took his eyes away from the sword and look at Peter's face.

His face looked so unfamiliar to Kid. It was no longer that stone statue face of Peter but a scared shaking one. Peter's hands were shaking, and his finger were flexed in weird positions like someone broke his hand.

"Just go away!" Peter pleaded.

Kid almost dropped the pouch in his hand by the sound of Peter's plead. Peter pleaded. That sentence took a lot to take in. Peter never had pleaded or even show any weakness or emotion.

And this fear on Peter's face made Kid shiver down his spine. That fear was too much, so much that it even made a strong man like Peter break. Kid's mind started to screamed at him to leave now, but something stopped him from moving his feet and running.

_'This obsession of yours is killing you.' _A voice reminded in Kid's head, but Kid didn't listen.

Something fogged up in Kid's mind. Kid looked at the pouch in his hand and a smirk formed in his lips.

"Maybe you'll change your mind." Kid showed the pouch.

Kid knew Peter was always a greedy man; in fact, that was the reason why Peter agreed to do errands for Kid in the first place. All Kid had to do was show coins, gold, or cash and Peter's grief of his brother would disappear.

Peter's fear then disappeared and gave a disappointed scoff. "You have given me bigger sacks than that."

Slowly, Kid pulled the brown string, and the pouch bloomed open showing the shining shimmering small jewels inside. They were pointed with a transparent color and clear cuts on it.

Diamonds.

Peter's eyes widened at the small pouch, very tempted to grab that pouch of diamonds and tell Kid the information he wanted. Usually Kid would give him a large sack of coins or gold but a small pouch of diamonds would be worth more than that.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Peter resisted.

Kid only smiled and sunk his fingers in the pool of diamonds. The diamonds were very sharp making slightly painful lines on his skin. Kid winced in pain as he continue to dig deeper in the pool. The small cuts were starting to bleed making small tints of red on the glass like surface of the jewels.

But even if his hand stung, the feeling in his heart was worse. The guilt and regret was drowning him in a deep sea with no air, but his hand still continued to wander in the pool struggling to look for a small piece of paper.

_'I'm sorry.' _Kid thought feeling his eyes turn wet.

His fingers immediately wrapped around the small piece of paper, once he felt the smooth papery texture. He pulled the small parchment out of the pull and showed the note with a clean writing and a signature.

"A small note." Peter said unimpressed.

"Not just any note." Kid said with shaking fingers. He was hesitant. He was very tempted to rip the note in pieces, but he didn't. "It's a contract saying that you are allowed to get your revenge."

Only silence came from Peter's mouth.

"It means you can kill or do anything with BlackStar." Kid explained. "Legally."

_'I'm really sorry, BlackStar.' _Kid thought._ 'But this addiction is too much.'_

"This obsession of yours has gone too far." Peter said. His mouth in his usual thin line. "You'll even betray your friends."

"So you don't want my payment." Kid crumpled the small contract like it was trash, and threw it at the pouch like it was a trash can. " I suppose I'll leave then."

The half-shinigami gave a knowing smile as he sarcastically turned around.

"Wait!" Peter shouted. Kid turned to face him again.

"Yes."

Peter gave a surrendering sighed and signaled Kid to give him the pouch. Kid smirked in satisfaction and threw the pouch at the white haired man's direction. Peter caught it with ace.

"Now tell me everything." Kid demanded.

"Let's just say I met someone, who knows 'everything'." Peter's eyes turned dark and hesitant. His mouth turned from a quiet line to a serious frown. "That's all I can tell you.."

"Tell me." Kid growled with a fire in his eyes.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?!"

"Because that certain someone wants you two to have a 'special reunion'."

That simple statement of 'special reunion' gave Kid shivers through his spine but he wasn't going to give up. "At least tell me who that person is?!"

"It's-"

Then everything went so fast for Kid's eyes like the instant fast breeze blowing through him. Kid only stared at Peter's fallen body, how the blood on the side of his head nearly glowed on his white hair. The shock on his widened coal like eyes and his gaped mouth. His long fingers loosen around the now opened pouch spilling the shining stones on the cement ground. The once clean gray ground was now stained with red. A long sharp metal arrow was on the pool of blood of the side of his head.

Kid suddenly felt his fingers shake over his palm almost slicing his own skin. The horror and shock overwhelmed him making him shake physically and loose his breath. His eyes were eyes wide, and his knees felt weak from his fear.

His palm lowered down on Peter's now red hair, to make sure this situation was real. He stroked the rough thread out of Peter's face, and touched Peter's ice cold forehead no longer feeling any pulse or life. His hand then found the arrow and wrapped his fingers around the hard wooden stick. He proceed to pull the arrow out but it wouldn't budge, like the arrow was thrown by a very strong force.

The half-Shinigami then gave a sighed. His hands were starting to swell and go red from the splinters of the wood. His eyes scanned over the wood and saw a small note wrapped around the feathers of the arrow. He quickly got the paper, and read it.

Then his fingers dug in the parchment harder, almost crumpling the paper. He started to shake once he saw the clean writing made of crimson blood.

_I know you. I see you. I've been watching you. Now I'm ready to meet you._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater <strong>

**Information: In the anime version Mifune is alive, but in the manga version Mifune was killed by BlackStar. **

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support. Please comment and tell me if I'm good or what should I improve. Hopefully you like this chapter. Also I'm pretty sure you know that 'person' (It's a bit obvious), but if you don't I ain't spoiling. Sorry if my last part is a bit lazy, I was in a hurry. Sorry for the long wait. Also sorry for bad grammar. **

**I promise I'll update soon after finishing another chapter of my Mortal Instruments fanfic. Also I might make a oneshot for the PJO series. But I promise I'll update soon. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Doubts and Fears

Chapter 2

Two weeks later...

Counting the cracks on the ceiling wasn't the best thing to pass time. Liz sighed as she dropped her stare on the purple-colored ceiling and looked at the pink sheets of her bed. For the whole night, she didn't sleep. All she did was lay on her bed thinking about the previous events that happened.

Her nails started to claw harder on her blanket at the thoughts of those previous events she saw. Her teeth started to chatter in fear and her eyes widened in shock, fear, and horror.

The sun's light started to seep through the pink lace-like curtains, placed beside the bed, shining over her dark blue eyes. Liz's eyes started to squint at the rising sun's light and shifted her gaze opposite from the window, where her sister lay beside her sleeping peacefully.

Believe or not, the sun's light didn't make Liz uncomfortable; in fact, it made her emotion slightly relax. It only made her eyes painful and squint. She was glad that the sun rose because it didn't remind her of the horrific events she saw when the moon was full and the night was as dark as coal.

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

_Liz growled angrily again. This was the tenth bang coming from Kid's room. The shadows under her eyes were growing larger, and her body kept tossing and turning on her bed. She couldn't sleep for God knows how long, because of the sounds from (probably) Kid's OCD tantrums._

_After a few minutes past with no sound coming through Liz's ear, Liz gave a sigh of relief, and started to snuggle on her pillow and close her eyes._

_Bang!_

_Her back sat up in anger, as her fingers curled around the blanket even harder. That's it, she had enough. She got off the bed messily, not bothering to be careful so her sister wouldn't wake up. Patty could hear a million BlackStars screaming and she would still sleep like she heard nothing._

_Liz stumbled across the hallway to reach Kid's room. Her head felt very dizzy and tipsy from her exhaustion. Her footsteps were going in curves and turns. She finally fell face-flat on Kid's oak door. Her hands pushed against the door pushing off her face from the oak surface._

_"Kid-" She opened the door as light spilled out of that space. She look through that space and paused from her opening from the image she saw. Her hand started to shake over the door knob, and her teeth started to chatter._

_Papers of different sizes and rips flew everywhere in Kid's once clean room. His bed was scratched by a pair of nails making cotton and feathers fly everywhere. Furniture of every kind were on the black and white tiled floor; wretched and in tiny little pieces. Shards of glass were falling out of his once fixed window as the moonlight spilled out the glass-less window. In the middle of all that disorder and chaos was the clean-freak and OCD Kid._

_His suit was wrinkled and ripped in several places. He had large shadows under his eyes from his lack of sleep. He kept shaking standing over the broken glass with bare feet, and his hands had drops of red lines spilling. He kept looking at his hands were he kept fumbling with a small note._

_"'He's' going to find you." Kid whispered to himself as he dropped his knees on the pile of shattered glass, and brought his amber eyes back on the note. Tears of fear and panic started to flow out of his eyes._

_As Liz's veins went cold, Kid closed his eyes and dropped the note. He started to write crimson lines on his chessboard-like floor while more shards came in his skin. "All because of your beautiful...truth"_

_Liz struggled to keep her gaze on the insane Shinigami and keep her mouth shut from making any noise._

_"Only through chaos will you find order." Kid reminded himself as he ook around the destruction he made. More tears came in his eyes, as he brought his bleeding hand near his nose. He took a deep breath at the rustic smell to keep him sane._

_A guilty look then came in the black-haired boy's face as he started to close his eyelids. "You even betrayed the person...you..." His breaths became more relaxed as he fell on his back landing on the pile of broken furniture and glass._

_All Liz could see was the river of blood flowing out of that pile of glass and furniture._

* * *

><p>"Sis!" A voice interrupted her thoughts.<p>

Liz quickly opened her eyes alert with sweat dripping off her face. Her breaths were deep and tired with her nails gripping on something soft. She dropped her gaze from her sister's face to where her nails were place. Her sharp manicured nails were digging in her sister's arm as blood started to flow out.

"I'm sorry!" Liz practically shouted. She pulled her fingers aways from her sister's skin and grabbed her arm checking if the wound was infected.

"It's fine, sis!" Patty smiled.

Liz attempted to give a real smile, but failed once Patty recognized that pained look in her eyes. "Liz, is something wrong?"

Liz averted her eyes from her sister and gave a sigh. "It's...just...have you ever regretted our decision to become Kid's weapons?"

Patty gave a confused look. "Sometimes because of his OCD but I didn't mind. He's always been kind to us, and he isn't a pervert like BlackStar and Soul."

"It's not that...it's just that...I think he's not...in a good mental state right now..."

"What do you mean?" Patty titled her head confused.

Liz opened her mouth and started to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater<strong>

**Author's note: I'm sorry if right now my chapter is short but I was in a hurry and I didn't want to give you guys a super long wait. But anyway please tell me if I'm going to fast or slow.**

**Also please tell what you want to happen next. I already know why I have in mind with the story but I need a couple more ideas. Plus I want to communicate with you guys more. Also please tell me if you want shorter chapters and shorter waits, or longer chapters and longer waits. Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
